Medium voltage (MV) current-limiting fuses are widely used in the electrical utility and switchgear manufacturing industries for voltages typically in the range of 1 kV to 72.5 kV. The main function of such fuses is to protect electrical apparatus (e.g., distribution transformers, motors, and capacitor banks) against over currents. In some fuse applications, it is desirable to trigger (i.e., open) the fuse when an event external to the fuse occurs.
The present invention provides a medium voltage electric fuse that is operable to open if subjected to excessive short circuit conditions and that can be caused to open in response to an electrical signal that is triggered by an external event.